Good Fortune
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: Alister makes Valon see a fortune-teller in order to cheer him up about his lack of a love life. Valon reluctantly goes, but finds himself in luck with a very cute fortune-teller. Fluffy chairoshipping fic for my good friend TrueAngeUshiromiya/Suuki Love.


This is my early Christmas present to one of my favorite youtube friends TrueAngeUshiromiya! She wanted a chairoshipping fic so I wrote one for her. I hope you like! She is also totally super-special-awesome because she wrote me an exoticshipping fic as a gift.

Note: Mana has a reincarnation in this fic.

_

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. _Valon thought to himself as he stood on the stoop of the "Dark Magic Fortunes House". Why did he decide to come to hear his fortune told anyway? Weren't lovesick teenage girls the only ones into that sort of thing? Well, it was Alister who "suggested" that he go. He felt that Valon had been so depressed over his love life, or therefore, lack of one. _I'm not depressed!_ He growled to himself. …_okay, well, maybe a little…_he admitted to himself, thinking of how much he missed Mai. Regardless of his emotional state and love-life, this was going to be the last time that he ever listened to a man who wore a midriff top. Not that Alister gave him much of a choice. As much as Valon protested the idea of seeing a fortune-teller, Alister still scheduled him an appointment for 3:00 that Saturday afternoon.

Eventually, after much stalling, Valon placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. The sound of chimes rung. The room he entered was draped in violet and magenta cloth and there was a small, round table in the center with two chairs sitting on opposite sides.

"Hello!" Called out a perky, soprano voice. Valon turned to see a short, brown-haired girl dressed in a long, jeweled green tunic. She was very young-looking, and well, extremely cute. Valon usually had a thing for seductive, older women, not cute, bubbly looking girls. However this girl gave him the familiar feeling of excitement that he remembered feeling when he was around Mai.

The girl smiled and said, "You must be Valon, right? Your friend called in for you, right? How nice of him!" She held out her small hand. _Yeah, real nice of him. _Valon thought to himself as he shook the outstretched hand.

"Uh…so where's the fortune-teller?" He asked.

"Right here!" She giggled.

His eyes widened. "Yer the fortune-teller?"

"Well, yeah..." she said. For some reason, her perky giggly disposition had disappeared. She looked down at her awkwardly shuffling feet as tears brimmed her large, aqua-colored eyes.

_What? Is this some weird fortune-telling thing?_ He asked himself. After a few seconds, he realized that the girl was really crying. "Uh…are you alright?" He asked. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with emotions. Should he find her some tissues? Comfort her? Put his arm around her?

"…oh, sorry, it's just that-_hic!-_My master, he was the fortune-teller here and he, uh-_hic!-_died recently…"she continued to sniffle and sob, "I really miss him and-and, I'm just so lost without him! I'm doing a terrible job!" Her sobs worsened and she brought her hands to her face.

"…Uh, well, I, uh, think that yer doing a real good job at this." He said, hoping to comfort her.

She removed her hands from her face. Her crying had stopped and she looked at him wide-eyed. "Really?" She squealed. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a giant hug. He was surprised that she believed him (for she really hadn't done anything yet) and that she was hugging a complete stranger. Yet, the hug felt kind of nice. Valon wasn't "the touchy-feely" type and he did not like random hugging, but the girl's embrace felt comfortable and right.

She pulled away, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "So, shall we begin?" She asked with the return of her cheerful smile.

Valon nodded and they sat down at the rounded table.

"So, how old are yer anyways? Yer look real young to be a fortune-teller." He asked.

"I'm nineteen." She replied. "Isn't that old enough?"

"Nineteen? Really, yer look 'bout fifteen." He told her.

She frowned. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I suppose that I do look young for my age."

She pulled out all sorts of "mystical" and "physic" objects from beneath the table: tarot cards, candles, a Ouija board and that old cliché of a crystal ball.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I never told you my name! It's Mana!"

Valon gave a slightly flirtatious smile. "Alright, let's get started than with this physic stuff, Mana." Valon no doubt believed in great and mystical powers, but he did doubt that his girl was actually a physic. However, his opinion on this experience was changing; he did have a very cute fortune teller, after all.

"May I see your hand?" She asked politely.

Valon was a little surprised. "…uh, sure. Why?"

"To read your palm, of course!" Mana giggled.

"…oh." He awkwardly stretched out his hand. Mana took it in hers. Her eyes gazed at the palm and she traced it with her small, soft fingers.

"So, you're here because you're depressed about your love-life?" She asked without glancing away from his palm.

"What? How'd you know that? What'd Alister tell yer?" Valon accused of his friend in shock.

"I just read it on your palm." She giggled, looking at him. "I am a physic, you know."

Valon blushed, and he most certainly was not a blusher. He was embarrassed that she knew that he was feeling love-sick.

Once more, she smiled at him. "But don't worry. I see some new romance developing in your life very soon."

"Really?" Valon liked the sound of this premonition. He decided to have a little fun with it. He got out of his seat and leaned over the table. Mana was a little surprised by whatever he was doing, but she wasn't dismayed by it. However, she was a little alarmed when she noticed that Valon was pressing his lips to hers. However, the initial feeling of alarm went away. The kiss was nice, sweet, and exciting.

Eventually, the two pulled away. Now, Mana was the one who was blushing.

Valon smirked flirtatiously. "Did you see that on my palm?"

* * *

I hope you like, Laura! Merry early Christmas and Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for being such and awesome youtube friend!


End file.
